


Frozen Kisses

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, when i was bored on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith just wants some kisses. Lance is trying to clean. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Kisses

Keith wasn’t nearly as touchy-feely as Lance was. This was somewhat annoying for Lance when he wanted to hug and kiss his boyfriend, but Keith wasn’t in the mood. It was, however, very convenient for Keith, because it meant whenever he wanted physical affection, 99% of the time, Lance was more than willing.

There was that pesky 1% though. 

Lance wasn’t sure why Coran considered him the best option to help clean the castle, but somehow, once again, Lance found himself scrubbing the med pods. 

He jerked slightly as a pressure pushed against his back between his shoulder blades, but smirked to himself as two familiar hands wrapped around his waist. “Keith,” Lance said, as he continued scrubbing, “I’m a little busy at the moment.” 

Keith pushed his head harder into Lance’s back. “Mmm. Don’t care.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Coran will kill me if I don’t get this done.” 

“That sounds hilarious,” Keith said, moving his head to sit on Lance’s shoulder. “Not really dissuading me here.”

Lance sighed, throwing his sponge out of his way and turning to hold Keith in his arms. “You know,” he said, “if you help me, “I’ll be done much faster, and we can go off somewhere.”

Keith reached up to kiss Lance on the lips. “Mmm. Not happening.”

Lance tried to pull away, but Keith pushed him up against the med pod, kissing him again. “You’re impossible,” Lance said between kisses. “Why do I like you again?” 

Keith reached up and grabbed Lance’s hair, lightly tugging on it. “Cause I’m fucking hot,” Keith left a small love bite on his neck and Lance moaned again. 

Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders and turned them around, pressing his hands on either side of Keith’s head. “Fair enough,” he said, kissing Keith once again.

What Lance didn’t realize is he did not jam his hand on the curve of the med pod, like he thought, but rather on the control switches. The pod doors opened, and Keith and Lance fell inside, mouths still locked together. Before they could separate to figure out what the hell just happened, the pod closed them in and they were frozen together.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on you viewpoint, it didn’t seem to be a full freeze, as they could open their eyes and look out the pod. This meant that they saw as the pod retreated into the ground.

It was several minutes later when Pidge walked in. “Lance,” Pidge called, “Coran wants you to help clean the kitchen.” Pidge looked around at the seemingly empty room. 

On the ground, Lance’s sponge was abandoned, haphazardly tossed aside. Pidge motioned for the pod to rise up, and there they were, Keith and Lance, silently begging Pidge to release them. 

Pidge gaped for a moment, and then, fully realizing what had happened, burst out laughing. “Hunk! Shiro! You’ve gotta come see this! 

A minute later, and Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were all gathered around the pod. 

Keith and Lance had given up on being rescued and currently prayed for the sweet embrace of death to get them out of this situation. “Well,” Coran said over Hunk and Pidge’s fits of laughter, “I did warn him not to get distracted as he cleans.”

Allura pursed her lips, trying to stay dignified and hold in her laughter. “I suppose we SHOULD let them out. Eventually.”

Hunk and Pidge let out a disappointed “Awww!”

Shiro considered a moment. “Coran,” he said, “could this be a sign that the ship is malfunctioning again?” 

Coran shrugged. “Not likely. We would have seen other signs around the ship.”

“But it COULD be,” Shiro said, emphasizing the point as much as he could, “Right?”

Coran blinked, frowning at him. After a moment, the meaning sunk in. “Oh! Oh yes, it’s entirely possible.”

Shiro nodded, satisfied. “In that case, I think we should do a full systems diagnostic before we let them out. We wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt them.”

Pidge and Hunk were beaming. Lance and Keith used their very limited mobility to see if they could kill Shiro with their glares alone. “Right you are, Shiro,” Coran said, pushing the controls to let the pod retract again, “I’ll get on it right away!” 

Pidge and Hunk cackled, and even Allura allowed herself a chuckle. Grinning to himself, Shiro walked away. “I’m going to pay for this.”

 

The next day, when Shiro found the cockpit of the black lion filled with ice, he sighed to himself. “Yeah, I probably deserved that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. I thought it'd be cute.


End file.
